Magical Techniques
Magical Techniques are special moves using Magic which are used by Witches. Elemental Hydromancy (liquid) *'Aegis:' Hydromancer's rite of passage, consists on creating a liquid shield out of water which may throw water spikes (Hydrotellum variation). May be turned into semi-solid/solid for throwing ice spikes. *'Omniaegis:' Stronger version of aegis which forms a cross of pressured liquid in the center of the shield, turning it far stronger than the original version. *'O Omnipotentiaegis:' Stronger version of omniaegis which may be enlerged to protect a great area. Its usage is completely exhausting. *'Hydrotellum:' Consists on creating weapons (such as swords, spears etc) out of water. *'Pluvia:' Consists on creating a hard rain out of clouds. May or may not be ice/needle rain. *'Quattuor Carcere Columnas:' Consists on creating four ice pillars which immobilize the target. *'Avorsus Confodere:' Consists on forming an ice pillar and back-stabbing the target. Pyromancy (plasma) *'Ignis:' Pyromancer's rite of passage, consists on creating a fireball. *'Ignis Urit Omnia:' Consists on creating a specific type of plasma, which can burn most things. *'O Ignis Omnipotentia:' Consists on combusting one's own body in order to unleash the power of a star. *'Hasta Fulmine:' Consists on creating a lightning bolt and throwing it at the target. *'Lamina Fulmine:' Consists on creating a long-durating, blade-shaped lightning bolt. *'Torrens Igneus:' Consists on creating a lava flux by molting stones into plasma. Aeromancy (gas) *'Ventus Gladio:' Aeromancer's rite of passage. Consists on cutting through solid materials by using wind. *'Aeris Impedimentum:' Consists on creating an air barrier by using the 'ventus gladio' technique. *'Aeris Unda:' Consists on creating a powerful air steam to throw the target away. *'Aer Volubilis Orbis:' Consists on compress an explosive quantity of spinning energy (wind) on one's hand and hit the target with it. *'Vortex Fragor:' Consists on creating an enormous 'aer volubilis orbis', a full-sized hurricane, and exploding it from its core, bashing away any life on the area, including the caster's own. Geomancy (solid) *'Duro Cortice:' Geomancer's rite of passage. Consists on hardening one's own skin in order to take less (if any) physical damage. May be used offensively. *'Geotellum:' Consists on shaping solid materials in order to create weapons. *'Atom Fractionis:' Consists on fractioning an atom in order to use its energy. May be fatally destructive if not fully controlled. *'Atomic Terra Motus:' Consists on generating a large quantity of energy on one's army and punching the ground, creating a seismic shockwave which is highly destructive. If the user survives, his arm is unlikely to do so. Umbramancy (void) *'Ignis Caesitas Tenebrae:' Umbramancer's rite of passage. Consists on creating a darkness-based blue fireball. *'Atra Motus:' Consists on moving one's own body through the void. *'Genius Potat:' Consists on absorbing one's life energy by sucking its body into the void. *'Nulla Maior:' Consists on absorbing the whole surrounding landscape's energies and liberating it at once. It's a suicidal move. Photomancy (light) *'In Lumen Quae Excaecant:' Photomancer's rite of passage. Consists on creating a light-based flash which blinds the target for a period of time. *'Photon Trabem:' Consists on the dicharge of a photon beam which can cut through virtually anything. *'In Lumen Complesset Cuniculum:' Consists on releasing light at an enormous quantity, vaporizing the target. Its usage is dangerous to user. *'In Ultima Lumen:' Consists on transforming one's own body into energy and releasing it in a cataclismic explosion. It is suicidal. Category:Gobi-Aoi's Creations Category:Orbis Terrae Category:Magic